Running From Royalty
by Walnut Jones
Summary: Sasuke runs away from the Royal Uchiha family, and guess who finds him? Naruto the person asigned to get him to marry someone!SasuNaru,Yoai!


I AM A DISCLAIMER! I DON"T OWN NARUTO!

Running From Royalty

Chapter One: I Will Not Love

"Sasuke!" A voice bellowed down the empty corridor, the corridor was painted white and consisted of no personalized touch. A grey carpet and that was it. A boy poked his head out of his door. "Yes father?"

"Why weren't you at your brother's wedding?" Sasuke groaned, "Because I hate my brother." The man's gaze hardened on his son, "he is part of your family," Sasuke scoffed openly at this. "Since when did Itachi ever care about me? Scratch that since when did anyone start caring about the second born? I am after all the disappointment of the royal family."

The man stared his son down, "get out of my sight." Sasuke smirked. "Gladly." Sasuke then turned around, and disappeared around the corner. He walked through the garden and headed straight to the stables.

Stuffing his saddle bag full of bread and cheese. He threw it onto his horse. It was not his good riding horse, but the one the slaves had all bought for him as a birthday present. To him it was the only thing he owned with sentimental value.

Striping his cloths he put on a pair of tight black riding pants, and a loose white tunic that hung on his form. He tucked it securely in his pants. He turned to his horse.

"Come on Shikamaru, Day is still good. And we have many roads to cover." The horse whinnied lazily in response. As if to say, "troublesome human." Smiling at his horse he patted his side. "Come now Shikamaru, if you would rather stay with Ino that's fine with me."

Sasuke swore the horse just glared at him. Sasuke chuckled, "then quit complaining and let's go." By now Sasuke had shoved about five handfuls of gold into his pouch and was carrying a saddle up to Shikamaru.

The horse let out a long sigh but complied to Sasuke's wishes. But was still obviously annoyed. Sasuke lept up onto his horse grabbed the reigns and sped away. Not even glancing back at the castle. "I'm finally outta' here."

Sasuke had traveled three days, but his supply of water and food was growing slim. Sasuke knew the border for the neighboring kingdom would probably be seeable by nightfall. He had read in the library at the castle that about eighty-miles before the border was a small town.

"Shika we should be to a small town soon, I believe the town is called,…Trick." Shikamaru gave a grunt in response. "And when we get there I promise you, a lot of hay and oats. Plus a few carrots."

He felt Shikamaru speed up a bit. Sasuke smiled, he loved Shikamaru's attitude. He was smarter than a lot of horses, and some people to. Sasuke sensed someone behind him. Quickly veering off into the bushes, He looked cautiously out, from behind a bush.

The person Sasuke had sensed was a beautiful blond boy. His sun-kissed golden locks shone brightly. He was sitting proudly on his horse. Sasuke had never seen a boy with blond hair before.

But he had heard of blond haired people. He had read about them in a history book from over seas. The boy sent him a look from the corner of his eye. "Come out, you hide very poorly for a Japanese soldier." Sasuke stepped out from behind the bush. "I am no soldier."

"Oh really? Feh." Sasuke was taken aback by the boys disrespect, no one had dared talk to him like that. 'But I must remember I am no longer known as a prince.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Very well I am Sasuke Uchiha second born to the royal family." The boy sat there dumb struck. "I see," he said finally speaking. "I am Naruto Uzamaki. Prince of Garue, it is my mission to make sure you marry someone from my country.

Sasuke stared at him dumbstruck.

He reared Shikamaru around The border no longer his destination. 'I 'gotta get to Marrow.' Sasuke thought his mind in shambles. His horse came to a sudden stop. "Shikamaru this is no time for laziness!" He yelled panicked. Shikamaru turned his body around, and walked right back to where Naruto stood.

He sneered at him, "running away are you, some prince." Sasuke glared at him, 'how dare he. No one dared speak to him like that.' He hissed at him, "Bastard…" Sasuke smirked at his face expression. "You little…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'I'm sick of the word "little". At the palace it was always little master or little brother. Grrr how I loath that word.'

Naruto smirked at him, "how is your brother?" Sasuke gritted his teeth this boy was infuriating. "What do you care…?" Naruto smiled which in Sasuke's opinion looked evil. "I don't care if anything I find you annoying."

Sasuke seethed the nerve of this boy. "I want to cause you pain." He said obviously pissed. Naruto threw his head back and laughed openly. "You my friend are amusing." Sasuke was ready to pull his hair out.

"That's it Shikamaru either you cooperate or there is going to be hell to pay!" Sasuke said yanking on the reigns. Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh. And took a painfully slow step forward.

"Shikamaru, don't make me put spurs on!" Shikamaru grunted in response, "Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Shikamaru's dramatic response. "Good now hurry up!" Shikamaru sped into a trot, "hey! Where the hell do you think your going?" A voice yelled behind him, Sasuke cocked his head to the side and gave Naruto a small glance. "Away from you!" He called back.

"Wait! Sasuke of the Uchiha clan I have something to tell you!" Sasuke paused and looked back at him. "I was just at your kingdom, your brother is looking for you! And when he sees you he will kill. You've been labeled a traitor."

Sasuke smiled, "good, I want nothing further to do with my country. If I am labeled an outsider then so be it." Naruto looked at him, "you're more admirable then I thought."

-end chapter one-

So what you think good-bad? I won't update for a while so yeah my first fanfic, so try not to be cruel!


End file.
